A Turnabout Of Shipping
by The Chosen Storyteller
Summary: Apollo's having a rough morning: first he has a questionable dream about Klavier Gavin, he tries to sort out its meaning, finally his coworker and his boss ship him with the famous prosecutor and I don't mean anything involving boats on the sea! But when they all started writing fanfiction, that was when he realized something was very wrong about this particular morning...oh God.


I don't know if this is normal for an author, but I was inspired to write this...from myself. *Slowly begins to scratch head with confusion* Yeah, it's kind of weird how that works. But I won't question it, as I have learned that there are some things we should not question.

I like this couple, it's one of the Ace Attorney yaoi couples that just...it makes sense. You know, a lot of them don't really have much substance if you really think it over (but that's not a bad thing either, it gives us fuel to write). When I think of this couple, I think of more than just plot-less smut. *Shrugs shoulders* Well, I've stated my opinion. Though I'm sure some may not agree...but whatever.

Let's see what happens when Apollo gets, er, what I like to call a "Writer's Urge". Though there's probably a name with better context.

**DISCLAIMER TIME – **If I really did own the Ace Attorney series, I would pinch myself because holy hell, I've gotta be dreaming! :DDD *Pinches arm, it doesn't hurt because me owning it is just a fantasy and I shed a sparkling tear* ...Please excuse me while I, uh, water the plants...

* * *

_**A Turnabout Of Shipping**_

_**( An Ace Attorney fanfiction typed entirely by The Chosen Storyteller )**_

* * *

It was such a beautiful summer day in our local area of LA...so beautiful that spectators could risk making toe-curling rhymes like that one. Ahem, so what made it pleasing to take in? Well, what else could one expect of the season?

The atmosphere was nice, the temperature was warm but not reaching the top of the charts, and the park's grass and flowers were springing up in a manner I can't describe as logical because they would have normally done this in the springtime. Whatever the case, this clear weather and warm temperature just made it enjoyable.

It was a weekday that thankfully had no school, so students were bustling around the streets to go to their destinations. Cries and occasional fail jokes could be overheard from the ground below. And all in all, this was a perfect scene that couldn't be ruined.

Oh but wait, this focus isn't on the outside world. Our real focus – let's zoom it in a little more to that building – takes place in a working environment that can't be considered the cheeriest place at the moment.

This room was clean and organized, but it was somewhat dim from a faltering bulb in the overheard lighting. There wasn't much noise other than the sole occupier of the room scooting backward and frontward over and over out of nothing but boredom with paperwork.

The only one in the room was none other than Apollo. He didn't know why he bothered to come in early, he must have assumed that everyone else would carry out their promise to arrive rested and early so they could really get some work done...or at least chill for the remainder of the day until a client waltzed in.

His chair at the desk went backward and frontward, backward and frontward, front and back, back and back again...just going on like this for about two more minutes until-

"Oh for the love of-I'm so bored!"

Admitting it is always the first step to something great; remember that.

At long last, Apollo shoved his chair back up to the desk and let his head fall down and prop on the papers. He knew he needed to do this, maybe he could payed for it. Unfortunately, he was still tired from last night...it was bad enough that he went to bed late.

Well, um, there was more to it than that. Apollo positioned his hand closer and buried his face into that miserably. "_If I hadn't had that dream about Klavier last night, I know I'd be able to concentrate on things that actually matter! But..._" His hand fell down to the surface with a soft thud, he let a dazed smile take residence as he leaned back properly in the seat. "_Well, I guess I can't regret the concept of me growing a pair and just admitting I do find him, you know, er, appealing. But maybe I shouldn't have tried to let that dream continue – now I'm thinking about it again!_"

The context here? Well, Apollo was aware that Klavier never made a starring role in any of his dreams before. If he did appear, it was usually because he had been stressed out with his very logical moves in the courtroom and his dream was mirroring it by heavily exaggerating everything into objections being thrown back and forth.

Pretty sure the word objection has lost all meaning by this point...

Back on topic, Klavier's role in his dream was noticeably odd this time. Ever so slowly, he had been reaching the point of having larger ones...but this time it was all out just the two of them. They were at the beach for some random reason and no one else was around because it was raining and they were being idiots by lying out in the weather.

It was during this time that the waves were crashing loudly, and the rain fell down harshly preparing them for quite the deadly colds that were to come, but they didn't care. For some inexplicable reason, they had been talking about what they meant to each other and Klavier had just went straight into sweet talking him. Apollo was amused by the turn it was taking, he had to be amused on the outside to hide the fact that he was a nervous wreck on the inside. So, at long last, he was so lost in this that he blurted out he thought he was appealing-

And it ended there...damn you, alarm clock. It was just starting to get good!

"_What was I going to say? Did I like the whole thing, or was it just something minor?_" Apollo wondered, thinking that maybe this was serious business. Hey, think of it this way, there was no courtroom antics to focus on at the moment! "_Maybe I was talking about his appearance in that second, after all...he didn't look so bad under the rain with that ever-present grin knowing it was bringing me under his spell. Then again, when does that spell of his never work? It didn't work at first sight, but now I'm lost inside this loop!_"

This was a big deal! Hey, if he was acting this way in his dreams, it must be his subconscious trying to tell him something! Apollo had heard before: sometimes dreams reflect what you're really thinking, they can even let you know when it's time to stop restraining your feelings about various matters. But sometimes, dreams don't mean a thing.

This is California, you know. **Everything **has a subtext, and you better believe that, Apollo!

"_We're both guys, so it's probably strange to even wonder what I thought was appealing about him. If we were girls, I could say he – or she – is sexy, and get away with it._"

...No, it's not that easy. Then we have another topic that's quite related to it, but just in case we'll be needing a camera for the big moment!

"_He says I'm adorable when I look deeply into words...outright _**says **_that to my face. But then again, he does say that Trucy is adorable when she proudly poses after demonstrating her logical point. And Ema is apparently adorable when she grins and pounces on an aisle with snackoos on sale. And Athena is adorable when she enthusiastically smacks a wall when overjoyed. And Kristoph used to be adorable when he yelled at him for singing too obnoxiously in the shower-_**wait what**_?!_"

The only point you're making is that every girl you know is adorable, oh and you and Kristoph are apparently in the same league with them. And somehow, that wins too much.

This thought was starting to get uncontrollable, Apollo didn't really mean to start going into preference territory and jazz like that. However, as he shoved the paperwork even farther away to a cluttered pile, his thoughts thankfully were attempting to return to his dream and what it could mean.

Apollo glanced down; there seemed to be a few sheets of blank paper that were left after the others' unprepared movement. So he gathered all three with a hand, while the other extended for the pen.

"_There are a lot of solutions for the climax of something, it would be no different than fantasizing about what happens next when a television show is put on halt as its next season is being made..._"

He felt really lame about even considering doing this, oh the unmentionable stress that would consume from his head to his toes if he made this a habit! But it must be done; the pages were blank and the hand containing the always-important writing tool was twitching with anticipation.

"_Like, uh, when it takes five flipping years to announce logos of stuff you're on your knees begging to know about..._"

His eyes scrunched as he tried to logically stop himself from seeing the white, blank square that sang laments of wanting him to explore and conquer. Conquer what, I have no idea. But exploring was definitely the better choice of wording.

"_I'll never know what I was talking about if I don't try! No one else has to know about this, I'll just toss the papers out the window and into the world...no one really remembers my name anyway._"

With that, his eyes snapped back open and were practically burning with intense dedicated that you wish you could have, and the uncovered pen brushed across the no-longer-lamenting square to self-fulfill.

The wall clock went tick tock, tick tock with each second of very intense writing in motion. It went from seven-thirty to seven forty-two, then eight one, and so on...but it ended at around eight-eleven.

Apollo was very much lost in whatever it was he was doing. Several cups of what I assume to be coffee was scattered around, paperwork was lying unorganized on the couch, the radio was playing on this romance song station, his sleeves were shoved as far as they could go, he had to basically discard the tie and vest because holy hell why was the temperature so high despite the air conditioner, and his face still showed its never-ending passion of the situation.

And finally...the poor, violated pen fell to the desk with a clicking noise to follow. Apollo released a tired, long breath before gazing down at his work and smiling confidently at it. Maybe it would give him the clearer context he was searching for?

Apollo was prepared to risk it all and give it a look over. He reached for the first page and slid it closer. "Okay, let's start after the filler scenes where we're lounging in the pretty weather." Because yes, he did add a filler scene that wasn't in his dream.

**. . .Was a beautiful day turned crazy! The wind howled like it had been offended by their frolicking, the rain was heavily falling like it was the end times, and the current swayed like something out of a movie he once watched after being dared to! Apollo gazed around, panicked to be involved in this. . .but then something calmed him.**

**Arms wrapped around his body from the side, another body rose to hull height and used a little force to pull him along to do the same thing. And soon they were both standing – all alone as other people had long been heading for the hills – there in the violent side of natural weather patterns.**

**The message he received from these arms was warm, calming, telling him to just ease all tension and note that he was alone with someone. And even though that horribly clashes with the theory of being alone, Apollo didn't care. The only thing he cared about was how there were different things he felt overcome him.**

**A strange, almost fuzzy sort of feeling. Like, why didn't we sheer that sheep it's so fluffy kind. And, honestly, Apollo knew he wasn't very good with describing the way he was feeling. He was the kind of guy who felt emotions easily whether it was worn on the sleeve or not, but right now he was worried with his one-man audience.**

**Luckily, Klavier next to him was sending him his brilliantly shining grin and was more than happy to escort him out of the rain and over to some giant umbrellas a group of teenagers on spring break left behind.**

"**Why did you have to invite me out here today?" Apollo was quick question hotly, despite the fact he was huddling against him underneath the shelter freezing his ass off.**

**It was no secret that Klavier was in the same shape, but he didn't mention it as he gladly held him close and mentioned, "You have been spending so much time within four walls. I thought a day of rest was needed – though I probably should have checked the weather." He finished this up really well with a sheepish couple thrown in.**

**Apollo was still giving his look of no-nonsense. Because he didn't do nonsense like these other people. "Klavier, it's unnecessary to laugh like that. This isn't exactly the best predicament, we could wind up sick!"**

"**We can wait out the rain forever, Herr Forehead." That was. . .a bizarre reply. Klavier knew it too, that was why he leaned closer to let his nose brush across his cheek and add in, "Even if it doesn't stop for hours, I won't care. The reason I invited you out here was not solely based on needing fun."**

**Apollo. . .well, he definitely wasn't uncomfortable. He was TOO comfortable, a smile drifting over his features despite him wanting to be so focused on being aggravated with his lacking of knowledge with the weather. And this was all due to the fact that, when it came to Klavier, he thought-**

"**The beach is usually a nice place to really get to know a person, and I've seen you have fun and loosen up a lot today." Klavier's own smile was practically obvious without having to look at it, just the way his tone was blissful and slow. He used the opportunity to sneak a hand over to his shoulder. Thank God above for cramped spaces and sharing of umbrellas. "You don't have a stick shoved somewhere rather uncomfortable all the time. . .it's just nice to see you not care about what 'freaks' will think of you."**

"**Did you think I was some kind of professional workaholic?" He was half-joking, but no laughter was involved because Apollo tried to be stern about it.**

"**You do seem to have a fondness for your job – even if it's not something you admit with a purple prose." Klavier reminded him, just seeming somewhat sly about it complete with risen eyebrows.**

**. . .Uh, really, were they talking about him having a fondness for his job? Or were they talking about him having a fondness for someone's body? Because if you swap it out-**

"**Whatever the case," Apollo looked away from him for a second, nervous eyes taking in the sight of the rain pelting defenseless sand castles and left behind blankets. "I did enjoy coming here, thank you."**

"**You don't have to thank me – I'd do it all over again if you asked." Klavier's eyes slowly drifted down to his companion's bare chest, immediately shining at the sight. "It's not just because I like seeing you scantily-clad."**

"**That could be the only reason you did this. . .!"**

"**Now, now, were we not just having a romantic moment?"**

"**Damn it, I can't pick up any lies with this thing!"**

"**Of course you can't~ Everything I said was complete truth – it's what I live by."**

"**Klavier, you are so flipping lucky I find your-**

"Hello~ Anyone in here? I could hear the music all the way outside..."

_*** * ...You can't tell me that you can't see the kind of spell you put on me**_

_**You gotta know just what you do; even the stars fall for you**_

_**Even the stars fall for- * ***_

Apollo promptly panicked, and was extra quick in pretty much throwing himself over the desk to turn off the frigging loud radio he had been using for inspiration. N-nothing more, of course.

Finally, the room was back in silence. And awkwardly too; for a fellow worker happened to be standing in the now-open doorway and she was appropriately just gawking at the scene she walked in on with eyes narrowing and a mouth debating whether it should say something or not.

See, it wasn't every day when Athena walked in on just Apollo looking like a wreck while listening to charming new-country tunes. After the urge to not say anything own, she tried to be polite in smiling and walking inside like nothing was wrong.

Just smile...smile and don't acknowledge this. Everything will be okay.

"This would have made sense!" Apollo blurted out once reeling himself back to the chair. Notably, Athena didn't feel prompted to comment so she blissfully tuned him out by crossing the room and not looking his way. "If you arrived at seven like I did – I SWEAR this wouldn't be so weird!"

Athena finally found her way over to the desk, but she hadn't noticed the paper yet. She shoved aside two empty paper cups and sat down on the edge. "Hey, you don't have to explain this...weird situation to me! As long as I'm not the only one here today – I wouldn't care if you were partying without me or something."

"I'm not goofing off, you know." Apollo knew it was horrible, because that was honestly exactly what he had been doing. He decided to jazz it up, at least a little, now rising from the desk. "There was a lot of paperwork that mysteriously showed up at the last minute – and I was once again the first to show up. Why does it seem like this is a trend?"

It was that point when a guilty little smile flashed across Athena's features as she craned her neck to face him again. "I'm sorry, I just can't wake up early enough lately. But don't worry, I'll make an effort to do my part today!"

Apollo rolled his eyes, gathering the cups and walking away. He would take her word for it, that was all he could do when it came to anyone around here promising that they would do their part outside of the courtroom. When it came to cleanliness and organization – they just sucked epically.

A dismissive hand was waved to his face, and Athena bounced to her feet striking a pose of fake cleaning motivation. "I'll see to it that we get this establishment spiffy enough for the clients, Apollo! Join me, I know we can do it if we drag in the one who was going coffee-crazy!"

"I wasn't coffee-crazy this time!" Ouch, so hostile about it. Well, it wasn't really rough or anything...but notably Apollo was quick to insist that it was not a repeat of the last time.

And really, it's better if we do not mention what happened the last time...it's not for the sensitive hearts out there. And it's best being one of things that we don't say but we try to learn from. Okay, in short, it was just cringe-causing.

For the next few minutes, nothing remarkable happened as the two bustled around working to get rid of the trash before Phoenix showed up and got the wrong context out of it. Apollo worked with taking out the trash, Athena gathered the papers and wiped the occasional spill of coffee. She spent a lot of time near the desk, and eventually her eyes wandered to the lone three that she didn't see when Apollo had been in a hurry to turn off the radio...hmm...why not peek?

* * *

Would you really expect a bag of trash to weigh so much? Apollo was honestly blown away by that, it took him a slightly extended amount of time to haul all of it out to the dumpster nearby. At at least that was taken care of and it wouldn't be long before Phoenix honored them with his presence.

He staggered back into the main room, panting somewhat and wiping remains of sweat from his brows. "Athena, have you organized the paper-HOLY CRAP!"

Athena didn't bother to look at him, she was still smiling as if entertained by what she was reading. Whether or not she cared about him catching her red-handed, that's up for debate that we're too limited to carry out.

Apollo found himself torn between wanting to have the ability to crumble into dust on the floor, or rush over and immaturely yank it out of her hands.

...Where's a coin to toss when you need one?

Finally, after he just stood there frozen with horror for a reasonable span of time, Apollo bolted over and did the second possible action. He reached out and grasped the edge of it roughly, begging her in more of a whiny tone to stop reading it.

Unfortunately for him, Athena had just finished reading by the time he charged over. She let her eyes rise back to his face, her own expression revealed mild curiosity instead of anything teasing.

"Who wrote this? It looks like the rough draft of a beach movie from ancient times."

Well, there went his brain shutting down. Not literally of course, but Apollo's body tensed with full scale mortification and he was quick to swipe the paper from her lessening hold. "What does it matter?! Look, we shouldn't be wasting time like this...Mr. Wright will be here any second and we need to show him we can be responsible."

Athena's expression revealed she wouldn't let it go. Her eyes sparkled with innocent curiosity and she leaned closer with a big grin overcoming. "Did you write this yourself? I didn't know you were...mildly artistic."  
"That's **supposed** to be a compliment?" Apollo's expression promptly fell. You know, by this point, what was the point in trying to keep her out of the loop with this written crap?

"Oh, it's not horrible or anything!" Athena waved her hands dismissively. But, in all honesty, the way her smile kind of twitched and way she stumbled somewhat made him think she was trying to be polite. He used a free hand to clasp over his eyes and he turned and walked away. "Come on, Apollo...can you tell me if you wrote this?"

"It...um, it was based off of a dream." Apollo cringed once, then twice as he overheard her gasp with realization. Now he understood what people meant when they said they'd die of embarrassment.

Yup, he was ready to go now.

Especially more so when Athena crossed the room folding her arms and giving him that sly grin of hers. **That damn grin**. "Would it be pressing my luck to ask if there's something you're hiding? You sound extremely nervous, desperate to change this topic. I bet whatever you're hiding must be juicy."

He didn't reply, he didn't want to be further into the grave. Apollo crumpled the paper in his fist, trying to just hope she would either give up or be interrupted by one of God's angels in the form of Phoenix bursting into the room.

Athena approached him...backwards. She leaned her torso backward, arms still folded as she gazed up at him with eyes just burning into his very soul. "It's none of my business, yes, but I hope you realize that now you're catching my interest with your unwillingness to explain."

Apollo had been trying to just hide behind a palm and hope that she would wear herself out with all of the unnecessary fascination. Cautiously, he removed the palm and gazed down at her still not looking anywhere close to giving in.

…Ugh, well, it seemed he couldn't win. At his limits, Apollo let his head fall with defeat. This signal made Athena stand upright again and then continue to smile encouragingly – or not so encouragingly – as she escorted him by the arm to the couch.

"...Ah, I understand it now." Athena removed her leg over the other and then she stood up to strike an epic pose like she knew this all of the time. "You want to know what you think about him, because the dream didn't go through. So you believe you can fulfill it yourself?"

* * *

Apollo had been lying on the couch, eyes vacantly taking in the ceiling as he found her intense gaze to be too much to take in. "Do you think I'm stupid for wanting to know? I've tried to figure out the reason, but it would only make sense if I liked," Holy crap, that's not a good territory to dwell into! Athena rose a single eyebrow, sending him a questioning look. That was when Apollo scrambled to throw himself to a sitting position and add in; "...Liked his presence in my life – in an alliance of sorts!"

"Apollo, it's okay if you don't have a grudge against the guy." Athena sweetly mentioned, she approached him and grasped his shoulders, applying enough strength to yank him up to his feet along with her. "To be fair, I don't know what kind of stuff you two have been doing in the past. But it's not a big deal if you, a defense attorney, and him as the prosecution, have a **bond **of sorts. So go out there – let the world know all about your **friendship**!"

...Was she really implying she believed he thought of him as just a friend?

Now he was further embarrassed! HOW was he supposed to tell her that he suspected his subconscious may have been trying to tell him he liked him, um, romantically?! Therapy doesn't work in this town!

"Um, Apollo?" Athena's eyes narrowed as she gestured to him. "Your constant changing of expression is starting to creep me out. If you have something to confess, can you just do it?"

"Athena, do you honestly think I'm referring to friendship when you read this?!" He shoved the paper before her eyes, nut not close enough for the text to either be unreadable or give a paper cut. "It was supposed to imply something romantic was going to happen when I confessed I thought he was appealing!"

Athena's mouth opened wide as if she was going to gasp or something. But as she stepped back against the door and then awkwardly closed it and sent him an amused smile, she let a brief series of laughs pass through the silence.

"Apollo, you kind of suck at writing romance if that's the case." Athena reached into what looked to be the air itself and she was suddenly raising a yellow-colored pen and using her free hand to gesture to his failed romance. "Here, give me another piece of paper and I'll demonstrate the proper use of the genre..."

Apollo wasn't mortified this time, he let a confused look fall over his face as to wonder what she meant by that. But, seeing as she wasn't teasing him about possibly swinging that way, well, she could have all the paper she wanted! Anything to take her attention away from that!

**. . .Ever since day one, he knew they were meant to be. It could have been the sparks that zapped beneath his skin when they locked eyes, the way his smile blocked out the sun itself and became the replacement for a moment, or maybe even real chemistry heating up like one of those fairytales where the hero and heroine barely speak and yet are suddenly in love.**

**Whatever the case, that one second they locked eyes was all it took for Apollo to be consumed with hardcore affection. But he was not accustomed, he was afraid that he was unfit to be with someone in such a high league as Klavier.**

**So he decided he wouldn't speak of his feelings, he would just bury them down inside with locks and chains for the rest of his life and go on like nothing existed. But then a year passed, and he was back into his life outside of the courtroom.**

"**What am I supposed to do? He's going to take me to the beach. . .just me and him. . ." Apollo continued to ramble like this, stumbling around the room and figuring out what to do.**

**What should he wear? What should he do? What should he say? The suspense was killing him too, he didn't know why he invited him on a two-man vacation when they certainly weren't as close as friends or anything more! This was just dripping with certain implications that his mind was labeling as a bad thing to display!**

**Luckily, the single source of everything that calmed him down was just beyond that window. Apollo jumped off the floor to a degree, shocked when he overheard the WHACK! WHACK! Of some kind of rough content tossed at his window.**

**Take my word for it: it wasn't every day when people tossed content at Apollo's window.**

**So he let his mind stop focusing on the upcoming trip, long enough to step over junk and clothes scattered in the floor. He found his way to his bedroom window, and peeled the curtains away.**

**And there he was: standing there beneath the window perfectly – because he didn't do non perfect estimations of position –, he was holding rocks in his hand and it made Apollo realize that his window must have been extremely tough to withstand hurled rocks.**

"**Who does he think I am? Juliet?" Apollo couldn't help such a comment, it was uttered with a flat tone and eyes narrowing to reveal disapproval.**

**Nevertheless, the window was opened because he was happy to be in his presence again. Exaggerating their situation or not, his heart was taking its turn leaping out control when that beautiful smile of his was sent solely into his direction.**

"**Is this some kind of new hobby?" Apollo yelled out to him, leaning over a little and trying to keep his eyes set on Klavier rather than the hazy ground that emitted one of those scare chords.**

"**I wanted to know if you were ready to go! I've already packed, and if you're still busy, maybe I could help?" Klavier yelled back, hoping that he could be heard. It wasn't easy considering the guy who didn't like high settings lived on the third floor.**

"**I'm still packing!"**

"**Can I help?"**

"**There could be something personal in there!"**

"**Oh Herr Forehead, you make it sound like you're trying to smuggle some naughty toys!"**

"**WHERE DID THAT THEORY EVEN COME FROM?!" Apollo stealthily reached for the vibrator lying on the nearby desk and cover it with a misplaced tank top-**

Apollo immediately pretty much fell over Athena's shoulder and hastily gathered the paper. She cringed, but also gave him a blank look as she watched him tremble all over and lean upright now glaring at the paper.

"What kind of a 'romance' is this?! It looks like the beginning of a horrible porno!" Apollo was quick to criticize, still glaring like it was the paper's fault. When, in fact, the pen is mightier than the paper.

Athena took in the criticism...rather well, to be honest. She shoved the chair away from the desk and ten rotated around in to give him a very calm and almost blank expression. "Well, I was going to have Klavier come in when you were packing and he would confess his feelings...but then **this song happened**." Her pointer finger extended to the nearby radio that Apollo had been tuning out because why not.

_*** * ...'Cuz the walls start shaking, the earth was quaking, mind my was aching, and we were making it and you...**_

_**Shook me all night long!**_

_**Yeah you...shook me all night long! * ***_

"...Point taken." A flush raising to his cheeks, mental pictures unfortunately flooding in, Apollo just reached over the silenced the stupid radio.

"You didn't have to turn off the radio, I kind of enjoyed that." Athena admitted promptly, and a smile of the fonder kind appeared on her face as she gazed at the radio. It wouldn't be turned on after that, so she sighed wistfully. "Anyway, I know it turned out to be an almost-porno, sorry. But I'm just trying to make my point: that is how you write passionate interaction."

Apollo gazed at the 'passionate interaction' on the paper still in hand. He quickly let it fall to the desk and he begin to rub his throbbing temples with a hand. "I'm sure that we weren't about to do each other on the beach in that dream. But...I still want to know what I was going to say."

"You make it sound like you're crushing on your friend or something." Athena couldn't help stating, sending him a look of the suspicious kind...just...just so suspicious...

Apollo nervously pulled at his shirt, thinking that it was really cold all of a sudden and he could use more of that steaming coffee now. "Just because I'm hopelessly focusing on what mind of been, it does not mean I-"

"Apollo? Athena? I heard obnoxious music just now, are you two partying **without me**?"

"Mr. Wright!" Apollo jerked himself away from possible threat as Athena bounced to her feet and happily grinned and gathered the two papers. "We can use him to determine which scene is more realistic – then I can further crack that dream of yours!"

Athena was about to show Phoenix their interpretations of what he may think about Klavier...

Um...ahem, DEAR LORD! THAT'S A PROBLEM!

It's not like he was embarrassed of possibly, you know, being kind of sweet on the guy. No, he was just being embarrassed to death now so that it would be out of his system before Phoenix teased him now and forever because he suspected it all along.

Apollo tried to make her stop, he did all that was not over the top like randomly pulling out a flamethrower like something out of a badly-continuing cartoon. He begged with subtext, held her down by the arms which was doomed from the start, and he even tried to bribe her by claiming he would consider acquiring a taste for her artistic vision that didn't exist.

And what happened? "The door is open, Mr. Wright~" Athena pretty much sang this, taking quick steps over to the door so she could assault him with the much-debated topic of artistic vision.

Trolling Phoenix was trolling as he took all of the time the world could offer...just to open the door. He may have the badge where it belongs; believe you me when I say that trolling is still as fun as it gets for him now and then.

Finally, after a cringe-causing eleven seconds, he opened up the door and let it further meet the wall as he gazed around at the mess of a working environment. Okay, he thought as he took it all in and shook his head with disapproval, he had seen this place at its worst before...this was something that he should bother to comment upon. So Phoenix just sent them his smile and rotated around to meet Athena's equally bad-news-ensuing grin a she offered him two papers.

Phoenix didn't even get a word in; he was forced to have to catch the papers when he fumbled at first. Apollo bolted over, desperate to get him to stop before he looked at this horrible way of spending time and yet he was stopped by Athena weighing his wrist down with her palm.

"Apollo had a dream about him and Klavier last night." Athena quickly explained, she used her free hand to hover it over the first paper that Phoenix gawked at. "He wrote this one, I wrote the other. They're interpretations about what his dream could mean. But if you ask me, I don't know why he chose 'romance' when it's clear that friendship is what it stops at."

"_Why can't that window be lower? I would have totally jumped out of it if I knew Athena would describe it like THAT._" Apollo kept a miserable palm pressed over his eyes, he was just mortified to wonder where this could go...he did not want to see this crap. No, this is not worth it.

"Athena, Apollo, I only have one thing to say about all of this." Phoenix announced to them boldly, finally lifting his eyes from the papers and gazing over at the two by the window – Apollo suspiciously staring at it fondly.

To make this seem dramatic, Phoenix paused for a long time before he leaned forward in his seat and then shook his head, smiling nonetheless. "They both kind of suck. But don't worry, if you give me some paper and a pen then I can show you the way it's **supposed** to be."

Athena couldn't help it when her mouth fell open from overall shock of the well-intentioned criticism.

Apollo, on the complete other hand, he suddenly beamed like he was so happy to be given the fail. "I seriously question the sanity of everyone in this room, but do you want red or black ink?"

...Because the fanboy inside him was coming alive.

* * *

**. . ."I think about you every day, you're the reason I can face the harsher times and smile." Klavier tried to tell him a desperate hand slowly extending to make him stay. If he left right now, he knew he would not be able to handle it.**

**Apollo, on the other end of the bedroom, his hand that cupped the doorknob seemed to freeze in its haste. He did not give him any satisfaction by turning and letting him see his tear-covered cheeks, but he wanted to know what he had to say before he left.**

"**If you were to leave, I would do whatever it takes to get you back." Klavier was warning him by this point, the emotions that rarely dared to appear were a like that of a wild tornado in the eyes. "Herr-. . .Apollo, I have not heard you come out and say 'I hate you'. Is there any hope for us?"**

**Apollo raised a fist, roughly letting it meet the surface of the door painfully. He ignored this pain, just using it as an outlet for his intense frustration.**

"**The trouble is that I don't think I'm CAPABLE of hating you." Apollo's eyes snapped open, now taking a softer side as he had a series of flashbacks to the happier times flash into his mind. "Hate is a strong feeling, I don't think it's appropriate after all you did was verbally bash that guy instead of going all out with violence."**

"**From my position, it looked like he was going to violate you!"**

"**For God's sake, he was just latching on to me because he tripped and he sent me falling with him! I know the calculation was a freakishly perfect, but you didn't have to jump to conclusions. . ."**

"**Apollo, I just care about you. What if you were really in a jam like that?"**

"**You don't think I could have had the strength to crush that guy's balls with my foot if he really did something crazy? This may come off as news-breaking; I am not helpless."**

"**When you love someone, all logical thought is forgotten when you see that this person could be in a dangerous situation!"**

"**. . .When you love someone?"**

**Oh dear Lord, did he really have to let that one slip out? Klavier was visibly scandalized with himself, and it showed as he just stuffed hands over his mouth and then whirled away.**

**Meanwhile, Apollo felt his heart skip some beats as to wonder if. . .could he? Wait, was he letting himself get whisked away before knowing the truth?! He became quite bold, walking over and coming closer when Klavier would hurriedly avoid him.**

**They went in what seemed to be a loop around the bedroom, right 'round like a record baby with one trying to approach for answers and the other desperate to escape and go hide with lack of hope.**

**And thankfully, Klavier was stopped by his back touching the wall. Next to him was a small chest of drawers, the other was a standing lamp, Apollo advanced to him with a most curious look.**

**With a look like, it was against nature to ignore it. Klavier took in a breath, hoping that he wouldn't lose his cool now. . .he needed it now. . .but his grasp on it was faint and almost dead.**

"**If you're wondering. . .yes." Those emotional blue eyes disappeared as the lids scrunched and he braced himself for the worst, like he had a gun shoved at the temples. "Sorry, but I couldn't prevent it. . .even though I purposely shoved doubt into my mind and looked at so many pictures of sexy women."**

**Apollo had unknowingly leaned in his face with ultimate curiosity. But he caught on to the fact that this could be intimidating it was probably why he was shivering. Apollo leaned back out of his space, letting a. . .a SMILE of all things appear on the face.**

"**Klavier, I can't hate you. . .especially not now. It's, well, it could be the complete opposite." Thankfully, this uttered thought was enough to make Klavier open his eyes again and take him in with wonder and hope about it. Could this be leading to good things? "You did cause a scene back there, but I can overlook it. I'm so relieved to hear your actual thoughts – it's similar to my opinion of you. . ."**

**He was probably begging to have Klavier's eyes widen further and a completely baffled look flash over as reaction for such a comment uttered. Apollo hesitated, chuckling nervously to fill in the space as a quite obvious flush decorated the cheeks.**

"**Do you. . .love me?" As long as Klavier had a dating history, he never once had to really ask the awkward question. But, seeing that he really wanted to put these doubts aside and be honest, he was hoping that Apollo would just make it easier on him.**

**Still, Apollo hesitated by gazing at the ceiling like it was he single most-enjoyed activity of his. Finally, he collected his thoughts and properly aligned his words so that MAYBE he wouldn't fail as much as he anticipated he would. . .**

"**I, um, I think 'love is a strong word too." Apollo was. . .was he breathing quickly? He even briefly stumbled in place, but used this opportunity to lean closer to Klavier and meet his eyes very personally. "I can definitely admit to having this unusual, well it's kind of like a soft spot. And, um, this must be why my aggravation with you never lasts longer than one hour."**

"**There were a lot of long nights I would be up late wondering, fantasizing, it was all about the concept of you being capable of loving me." Klavier's foot began to move about the floor in circles, fingers rising to nervously shift throughout strands of hair. "Sometimes I've thought that, well, would it be a terrible match? I don't want to keep you away from someone who may be worth your time – I don't think I'm The One."**

"**Fate isn't winding red thread around fingers of complete strangers and forcing them to be with that someone, Klavier." Apollo felt like he had to say this. . .he just had to. Because he hoped Klavier would shut up with daring to think he was not fit to be with him. "You're completely worth my time, and you should have been well aware of that from the moment I discovered my own opinion. . .but I was an idiot and waited too long."**

"**You're not an idiot. . ." Klavier cracked a briefly entertained smile, hoping to lighten the mood. "Well, you're not a genius. But you definitely catch me off guard when you argue with my points."**

"**You're lightening the mood." Apollo felt he needed to say that, it was just too obvious. But when he was finished with a roll of the eyes, both that and his face softened a little more when he returned to gazing upon him. "But seeing as you're being honest about it, maybe I should consider being more open?"**

**Klavier's hand reached out and fondly settled atop his head. It roamed around while he commented, "If you opened up to me more, I wouldn't have to desire anything else. Although. . .there is one other desire."**

**Oh Lord, his touch just had to be mesmerising. Even though it was simply his hair that he brushed. "And that desire would be. . .?" He smiled, he couldn't help it, he was finally going to experiment in the bedroom, right?!**

**Klavier promptly withdrew that hand, and then he lowered it to Apollo's vision and revealed. . .an engagement ring there. "My desire is that you don't tell Herr Wright about this. . .because we're getting married next week."**

Athena gasped, scandalized as she leaned over Phoenix's shoulder and surveyed the story. "I, I honestly didn't see that coming..."

Apollo, leaning over the other shoulder, he was seeming to revert from sheer shock to full scale aggravation. "That's not funny! Change it – change it **NOW**."

Phoenix was busy laughing about the plot twist, he almost didn't even hear their shocked reactions to his...um...unique vision.

"But don't you want to know about the honeymoon? We were going to party in Vegas and-"

"It's supposed to be about me and Klavier! And since when do you like him in such a manner?! There's too many plot holes and I can't even think straight!"

Phoenix took in an exhausted breath, leaning over the page again and scribbling out the original scene that he believed to be decent...

* * *

His key was withdrawn from the lock after a long and tiring day, Klavier yawned faintly and then stumbled inside prepared to find the first piece of furniture that looked decent to rest upon.

His eyes felt a little throbbing as veins popped out a little, and there was no particular emotion visible on the face. He really needed to stop having conversations with rookies just to be polite...some of them had motor mouths and didn't see it fit to shut up. Especially when they found out just how successful he was and gushed over wanting to be accomplished too.

Well, how can anyone be accomplished if they have a one-sided conversation by the vending machine all day?

Oh, who placed this recliner here? Klavier didn't care, he was more than happy to fall backwards into it and then reach for the television remote-

**SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, THUD! **"KLAVIER...! OPEN THIS GOD-FORSAKEN DOOR! IT'S ALL A LOAD OF CRAP! I DIDN'T HAVE ANY INPUT!"

Klavier felt like he should have yelled out or something, because he was truly shocked by that spontaneous noise that erupted so suddenly. It was almost as if Apollo had been following him at a top speed and had some kind of issue.

But he couldn't be tired or bewildered for too much longer, as he was smiling with instant cheer at the simple fact of him being on his trail for a reason he didn't know. The fact that he was standing outside beating his door to a bloody pulp kind of didn't matter – though he should answer him before his fists start bleeding.

So Klavier arose from his comfortable lounging, bustled to the door, and opened it up calmly to reveal Apollo on the-

"I SWEAR I DIDN'T WRITE THAT!" Klavier instantly cringed, and he swore it must have happened from his head to his toes as Apollo rushed over and grasped his shirt like some kind of maniac. "It was supposed to be an outlet for a dream, and, and I don't really...well I MAY...I just don't know!"

Klavier briefly gazed to the horizon, smiling with a sense of reminiscence. Because, if he recalled this correctly, he once had a dream that played out similarly to this.

…Except, they were both on the beach. Oh yeah, and they both "happened" to forget to bring trunks.

Finally, it was noticed that Apollo had a piece of paper in hand. It brushed across his palm, and Klavier gazed down at it and was prepared to ask what this was about-

Oh, will you just let someone rant? Apollo ignored his comments and used a free hand to raise the paper and held it before his confused eyes. "I know that Mr. Wright sent you a copy of THIS! I ran, I literally ran here as fast as I could because he's the one who created THIS monstrosity!"

"Herr Forehead, I don't know what you're talking about." Klavier tried to tell him, he really did if that was an indication. He gave him a clueless smile, but this only served to make Apollo's scowl increase as he released him and shoved a finger at a random paragraph on the paper.

"You and Mr. Wright are good at disguising your lies." Apollo angrily gazed down at the not-reacting bracelet. "But I would not put it past him to send you a copy of THIS he created by hand! Look at it; it must ring a bell!"

Would anything convince him in this rush of rage that he didn't know what he was babbling about? Well, he always made overlooking things endearing...but Klavier thought he should get this over with so he could calm him down. He leaned a little closer to the small, handwritten text and silently read it over to himself...

**. . .And they thought they were the only ones in the world, this was like a true gravitational pull going on – and all of those other fail examples of that could suck it.**

**Apollo didn't let up for a second, he knew that he would never have a perfect time to have him at his mercy and taste what he thought always looked so damn appealing. This lips were just as desirable as he thought, and it made him wonder why he didn't try it before.**

**Klavier was utterly stunned, being shaken by this occurrence. When he "saved" him from that "attack", he didn't know that it could end this way. He didn't foresee running back to his home feeling kind of humiliated after Apollo's fuse went off and he yelled at him before everyone else. He didn't foresee that he would manage to confess that he only did that, among other stuff, because he harbored so much affection for him. But above all else, he did not wake up this morning being aware that he would be whisked away into cloud nine by a mere contact of lips.**

**And yet, he was into this so much that he didn't care about how fast they were taking it. Sometimes, you've got to charge into something and take a chance when you're young. And if you asked Klavier; he feared that his years were shortening too fast. He must hurry and try. Because if one doesn't try, how can they succeed?**

**They were too swept into this to give logic a second thought. So what if they were rushing it? Life was a movie and they were taking the roles of curious teenagers who feared they wouldn't see each other after summer ended! But don't lie; you'd do that too if someone you've spent forever secretly loving actually admitted to feeling the same despite his clear awkwardness.**

**So Klavier reached for his shoulders and lightly shoved him back, but not enough for him to withdraw lips or be sent falling. They left the corner, and he led him to the room's center. . .at which point Apollo decided he wanted to be VERY curious after all of this time of denying his desires.**

**When their lips retreated for a second, Klavier gasped there seemed to be unexpected advances in the rear – by Apollo's brave hand that decided to slip beneath his clothes.**

**. . .He was not pure? He got these urges too?**

**. . .The universe makes sense again!**

**However, Apollo seemed to be having a difficult time due to the minor issue he overlooked. Um, yeah, it was that belt of his that proved to make it tough to slip his hand inside and capture a quick feel. That was all he wanted, to find out if he. . ."took good care of his skin". Worst excuse period, but nothing else could work in the context.**

**Klavier pulled his face away, scanning the look of frustration and vague disappointment. Oh, he must be wanting. . .ah. . .now it was making sense. He let an innocent little beam settle on his own face, giving the impression of not knowing the signal this would send if he. . .you know. . .**

**Oh dear, the room is so warm. . .a little removal of weight is in order.**

"**Klavier!" Apollo cried out, somewhat scandalized as he placed his hand right back to his own side. He worriedly let eyes flicker about, uncertainty all over the face. "Y-you're kind of. . .well, as obvious as this is gonna sound. . .you're REMOVING something."**

**Honestly. . .he only wanted to get a quick feel and leave like hell was hot on his heels! Hmm, although perhaps the one who was removing the one thing that kept trousers up was nowhere as eager as the one who desired more than just ONE feel and he couldn't even ADMIT that.**

**The belt met the floor with a clatter, but frustratingly, nothing accompanied it. Apollo cracked an eye open, because he really had been bracing himself for something that he couldn't admit wanting to get a flash of. Yeah, don't say that the innocent-looking ones are truly pure at first impression.**

"**You can feel what you want, Herr Forehead. Knowing how you feel in another sense, I think it's only appropriate if you take this chance while it's here."**

**Apollo immediately stood totally rigid, like someone just petrified him entirely. Thankfully, he seemed to get better after a few moments of awkward staring and haphazard heartbeats.**

"**Y-you're just trolling me, right?"**

"**Does this look like a cruel joke?"**

"**I-I-I can't believe you're honest. . .but. . .now that you KNOW my plan. . ."**

"**The offer is on the table, but if you don't want it-"  
"WAIT, DON'T LEAVE! . . .This is YOUR room, and that would be stupid."**

**Klavier didn't give up, and he had no intention of not trying to tempt him closer. . .those hands slipping into the side of his trousers and prepared to let them fall at any moment.**

**. . .Okay, he couldn't stall any longer. Apollo was sick of it, he knew it, but admitting that was another story that can't be mentioned now. Apollo immediately let down his fears and folded his arms.**

"**I think I may have started something, but I do want to show you I'm serious." Apollo suddenly lowered his gaze to his feet, the most seemingly innocent smile on the lips as to make him seem less. . .in the know. "Can I, um, help you with that?"**

**Of course! Trousers or shirt first?**

**. . .It was a good thing that Klavier controlled himself from saying that. He didn't want to be eager, but he was well aware that giving him some love in the most intimate manner possible was something that he desired above all else. And it could make up for being obnoxious previously when he was only trying to help.**

**Klavier did return his smile, approaching him and using a free hand to reach for and even grasp one of his. . .more than happy to drag it over to the zipper.**

**Was there a word to describe Apollo's sheer surprise? Not really, so there will be no attempt. But take the word for it, he felt his heart near leap out of his chest and a particular rush of blood as to realize. . .yeah. . .this was not at all one-sided. Anything that would happen after this? Shared, perhaps with no shade of one-sided-ness at all.**

**He, he never made it this far before. Oh, he could admit to getting rather close before, but right now Apollo didn't know if he could do this. . .his hands were sweating. He knew that Klavier was visibly pleasing to the eye clothed. . .but what about the rest? Maybe. . .more pleasing than he could imagine?**

"**Just grasp the zipper, tug at it. . .and ah! There you have it."**

"**. . .I KNOW how to unzip something."**

"**Just checking~ You seem to he hesitating."**

**It probably wasn't natural for an attachment to trousers to taunt someone so much. Yeah, either Apollo was just losing his sanity or it was really moving with each slight movement just to tell him he didn't have the spine.**

"**This is a complicated thing. . ." Apollo said this, um, practically mindlessly while eyes locked on the zipper. Shakily, he let a hand extend forward and advance. "It's not going to defeat me, I know I can prevail if I just give it what it's looking for."**

**Klavier couldn't help craning his neck and gazing over at an imaginary spectator. With a hopelessly baffled expression as he wondered if he spoke mindlessly occasionally just to motivate himself.**

**Oh finally! His shaky hand did prevail against this challenge; and soon the trousers were slipping and Klavier was more than happy to speed their descend.**

**But now, now Apollo had yet to strip something. Klavier moved closer to him by this point, eyes shining with much knowledge as he mentioned this aloud. Like. . .the following, pretty much.**

"**Undressing you, however, I think that won't be a challenge."**

**Apollo knew he shouldn't have been letting himself smile so flipping much, but he couldn't help that because he really wanted this. He gave in, mentioning, "You can do whatever you want to get the clothes off; just don't let word of this encounter get past these walls. I'll maim something of yours."**

**And even though Klavier was completely horrified just thinking of what he intended to "maim", Apollo was willing to give in to both his own needs and the nonsense that is this entire town. That last fact was all that he needed to feel a little more in control now, like he could really do this and be under its spell for a long time.**

**So with that, Klavier didn't waste his time in any tormenting clothes. No, he decided to not notice their tormenting attempt as he let hands roam to his shirt and lift it over. . .**

By the end of this particular scene, Klavier had a sudden second sense of energy. And with newly-discovered energy, he leaned back feeling all of the blood rush to his face.

But no, that. . .that wasn't the worst part. Apollo's finger lowered to point out a new scene that took place after a cutaway. . .that involved Phoenix pushing a button and failing to get the elevator to go. . .up.

Think about it. Don't care if you got it the first time, just think about it.

**. . ."It's okay, don't panic."**

"**I'm sorry, I don't know what's-"**

"**Shush, don't get upset."**

"**I'm not upset! I just don't know why-"**

"**This isn't an uncommon thing, I'm sure it's just because we're being a little sudden and you didn't expect this to happen."**

"**But random encounter or not, just LOOK at yourself. Really, I'm actually shocked that took about five seconds."**

"**Uh, let's not focus on me. . .PLEASE. Look, what if I were to help this issue? I could give a quick touch." . . .**

Klavier immediately snatched the paper away. "Okay, that's enough context!" Like the paper had done something evil, he started to...crumple it and then went as far as to rip it down the middle so none of THIS could ever be spoken of again.

That paper had escalated to Troll Level...as the words could still be made out when the teared sides were pressed together. What a waste of frustration and shock, am I right?

"I know it's crazy!" Apollo had his hands prepared to flail angrily, just not even believing that Phoenix had the balls to send him such...wait...logic moment... "K-Klavier, th-this is your first time seeing his work?"

Klavier stopped further trying to defy the troll, it wasn't working. He slowly rotated back to Apollo, an uneasy look being sent to him. "I just returned home – which was literally six seconds before you attacked my front door."

Phoenix, Phoenix found some kind of way to sidestep his lie-detecting and he implied he sent Klavier a copy of the "beast" when while he was in the restroom. Apollo believed it, he was too horrified at the thought of anyone else seeing it anyway.

And suddenly, Apollo felt like he performed the most idiotic thing of the year. He didn't say anything else, he feared he had done enough...he just kind of gathered his arms back and kept them crushed against his chest whilst a major flushing covered his cheeks.

Even though he was haunted by the artistic vision, Klavier was putting together some of the stuff he had been figuratively attacked by in the past minutes. He finally gave in; not caring if a big beam was making its way to his face.

"Do you want to...make Herr Wright's delusions a reality?"

**What? **Apollo's eyes promptly snapped open wide, just taking him in and...and...why couldn't he be horrified at this like he was with the written work?! Someone offer a hand – this just makes no sense.

The paper fell to the doorstep, and it was in that same instance when Klavier invaded the personal space to put on an innocent little look with closed eyes and smile reaching from ear to ear. "I'm standing here offering and everything – this isn't something that comes along every day..."

"Well, the first thing should I make reality is slamming the door on Mr. Wright's dominant hand so he can't conjure anything else for a while." Apollo not-so-quietly rambled whilst scowling and gazing elsewhere. Thankfully, he made the decision to spare his boss. For now. An awkward look flashed over his face as he took in Klavier still trying to charm him.

"Um...you're serious?"

"Well, if you want to wait until I confess..." Klavier's eyes opened back up and he exaggeratedly pouted, reeling his face in and then pretending to not care as he flicked dust from his clothes. "You could join me for some dinner. Eating alone is boring – and I like your company. So are you in, Herr Forehead?"

Apollo released a breath, still not understanding any of this. He didn't agree with the way he was led here, and he wanted to think there was some kind of force above even Phoenix that was leading him here for his own benefit. But whatever the case, he did give in entirely, stepping closer to crush the "monstrosity" and smile like, like I don't even know.

"I think your company is appealing too."

Wait a second...

No, was that really...

AHA! But Apollo didn't have time to linger on that, he more than happily took the hand offered to him and entered the home with Klavier's **appealing **company.

* * *

Athena leaned against the window, sighing as she couldn't believe what had just happened...and if Apollo knew that their boss must have been in cahoots with a force above their lives with power that they couldn't handle.

But whatever the case, if he really was into that kind of thing, Athena decided she wouldn't think anything negatively. She would be okay with it, but only if Apollo let his hair down now and then now that he has someone special to be on cloud nine about.

She rotated away from the window, gazing over at Phoenix whom was slipping on his jacket and preparing to leave for home.

"Mr. Wright, are you proud of what you've done?"

"Huh? That's kind of random...weren't we just talking about the concept of artistic vision?"

"Yes, yes we were. But I thought, well, are you proud of leading Apollo to a destination just to make him have a personal realization?"

Phoenix...he just grinned and gave quite the epic head nod. There needs not to be anything said.

Athena sighed heavily, though she was smiling a little puckishly herself. "I expected **nothing** less."

* * *

_**The End...**_

_**Or is it?**_

_**Hmm, no, we're not even gonna go that far. The End, seriously~**_

* * *

This is what a lot of my free time has consisted of...NOT ONE REGRET HAS BEEN GIVEN.

So, there is my third story...of stories...within a story...okay, now my temples hurt. It's a tale as old as the story of this website, but I really enjoy the "characters write fanfiction about themselves" jazz. It's quirky, it can be funny or disturbed, but whatever the case it is FUN to write about. However, I do have concerns.

Was the story enjoyable? Did any occasional typo make you cringe (stupid me forgot to proofread before publishing)? Or did any characterization help bring out a series of cringes? These are the things I'm concerned about; it would really help if you could let me know! D:

Anyhow, thank you for taking valuable time to read...this. I would have published something new by now, but nothing has inspired me recently. But that may change: because I'm planning a Christmas-themed story between Phoenix, Trucy, and Athena. Yeah, Apollo's missing out...not really. ;D

Oh! Almost forgot! I do not own the following songs: **Even The Stars Fall For You **is owned by Keith Urban, while **You Shook Me All Night Long **is owned by AC/DC. I must confess...I listened to both for inspiration. But I really do like me some AC/DC in any event.

**Read and review~ See you next story!**


End file.
